


The Lives of Lowlifes

by Metal_Gear_Steve



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sadism, Wacky villain BDSM sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_Steve/pseuds/Metal_Gear_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volgin, Hot Coldman and Skull Face share an apartment. In a group of sadists, who takes most of the punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lives of Lowlifes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb story I wrote after a night of drinking and not sleeping. Pretty light NSFW for now, it might not get you fired but it'll still be an awkward time if you read it in public. Credit for the idea does not go to me, it was a group effort of a forum I frequent that I decided to write down.

Hot Coldman was reading a book in the living room of his apartment. Summer had truly hit San Francisco, and the place he lived in only had one air conditioner - and given that his roomates were shacked up in the bedroom next to his, he had all the more reason to take the living room for himself.

Suddenly, Coldman heard a loud bang from the air conditioner. The cool air that had been blowing out of it stopped completely, and seconds later the pervasive heat from outside began to radiate into the room.

Closing his book with an irritated sigh, Coldman got up and pounded on his roomate's door.

"Volgin? Volgin! The air-con stopped working again!"

Tapping his foot impatiently as the grunts and screams from inside ceased, he was soon grumbling at the sadistic Russian giant who had opened the bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah," Volgin grunted dismissively as he went over to the broken appliance, "Keep your pants on."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in this apartment who's actually wearing pants, thank you." Coldman sneered dismissively as the almost naked Volgin walked past him, half erect and wearing nothing but a hockey jersey.

Volgin shot a fiery glare in Coldman's direction, turning his unapproving sneer into a flinch. Grinning smugly, he pet Coldman's bald head.

"That's more like it, Skipper."

Coldman looked away in disgust. "Just fix the damn machine, you ape."

Grabbing the sides of the machine, Volgin began to build up electricity. With a yell, he let loose a wallshaking jolt of electricity - making sure not to short circuit every room in the enre building, as he had done in the past.

The lights went out for a moment, but they flickered back to life seconds later - as did the air conditioner.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted." Brushing past Volgin, Coldman sat back down on the couch and picked his book back up. Before he could start reading, though, he felt a crushingly strong hand grip his shoulder from behind.

"You owe me time on the rack now, boy scout."

Shaking loose from Volgin's grip, Coldman shuffled across the couch uncomfortably.

"...Yes, Volgin."

It was Volgin's turn to sneer. Grabbing Coldman's shoulder again, he squeezed until Coldman was gasping in pain.

"Is that how you talk to your commanding officer?"

Grunting due to both pain and embarrassment, Coldman looked at the floor in disgust.

"Yes, 'Colonel'."

Grinning, Volgin let go of Coldman and headed back to his room. Before he could close the door, though, Coldman remembered something.

"Hey, don't forget to ask Skull Face about dinner! If he throws another tantrum, I'll throw him down a flight of stairs!"

"He'll be lucky if he can speak properly for the next few days," Volgin shot back with a single hearty guffaw. "We're only two hours into our punishment and he's already slurring his speech! Isn't that right, Skeletor?"

Hearing the disoriented moans from the dark pits of his room, Volgin laughed again. Rubbing his temples, Coldman opened his book back up.

"Lovely. Have fun with that."

With Volgin closing his door, the living room's temperature returned to being pleasantly chilly. Sighing gratefully, Coldman returned to his reading.


End file.
